


Getaway

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Peter steals Neal away for a romantic weekend away from the hustle and bustle of New York city :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnakinCaffrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/gifts).



> Happy birthday AnakinCaffrey \o/ Wheeee \o/ :D

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/imqte6bf5br4cji/getaway.png?dl=0)   



End file.
